noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 313
|image = Ch313.PNG |Release Date = 20 January 2014 |Chapter = 313 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 312 |Next Chapter = Chapter 314}}The chapter starts with a meeting between the remaining Elders (except the 5th Elder, who is on her way back) where they discuss the possible events happening on Roctis' island. The Elders suspect that the battle may involve the 9th Elder and the 5th Elder and ask the 2nd Elder whether he has heard anything from her, who however denies any communication between them. Dr. Crombel predicts that it may involve the Nobles kidnapped by Ignes but grins in joy as he cares little for the events on the island and his sole objective is to retrieve the valuable experimental data of the 9th Elder. All communications to the island have ceased but a few satellite images were recovered showing Rai and Muzaka facing off. The 2nd Elder is astonished as he recognizes those who are fighting while other Elders pretend to be unable to identify the combatants. The 2nd Elder identifies Muzaka and the other Elders (except Crombel) react with a great surprise (the 2nd Elder is enraged) realizing that Roctis has been keeping Muzaka from the Elders the whole time. They decide to cover it up and delay the meeting until the 5th Elder returns. Dr. Crombel notices something odd about the behavior of the Elders and wonders what may have caused them to end the meeting so abruptly. He then asks his spy whether his team still cannot approach the island, who reply by reporting that they are finding it extremely challenging to stay at the current location and that they may not be able to communicate anymore. Crombel orders him to continue observing the scene carefully from a safe distance. He expects the data to be in his hands soon. A huge dust cloud clears and Frankenstein is gutted to see that the final seal (the Ring) for Rai's powers has been broken. Muzaka roars in pain and ire whilst Rai starts to bleed from his ears as well as his eyes and mouth. Frankenstein realizes that any chances of a miracle has now disappeared completely as the two charge at each other at a blistering speed. Rai has a pure red aura around him whilst Muzaka has the opposing blue aura around him as the two clash. The crash is so immeasurably powerful that it destroys the surrounding environment. The two continue to crash into one another and after much struggle to dominate one another, they split apart. Frankenstein begs for his master to stop as Muzaka tells Rai to back away from stopping him. He slashes his claws to create a massive energy wave aimed at Rai, who flies away. Rai then shoots a huge red energy beam at Muzaka, who is shocked and screams in pain but remains unscathed even after taking the hit directly on. He shouts at Rai, asking when he will stop restraining him and rebukes him for thinking that the humans will be grateful. He then says that Rai's efforts will go to waste as he will still destroy all the humans. Rai tries to gather up his strength then he flinches in pain to cough out blood. Muzaka takes the chance to slash at Rai, who can only just about reach out to block the six massive energy waves. Then Muzaka sends even more slashes at Rai, who is unable to block the spinning waves and becomes severely wounded. Rai struggles in pain as the Blood Demon disappears. Both Frankenstein and Rajak freeze in shock as Rai pants in pain and fatigue and Muzaka charges towards him, predicting his end. Rai gathers an energy sphere on his palm and the two charge at each other again - Muzaka roaring and Rai gritting his teeth. The clash is highly explosive and the explosion can be seen; however, one can tell that Rai has claimed victory as his red aura dominated Muzaka's blue. As the dust cloud clears, Rai is seen standing just about, severely wounded. Frankenstein rushes towards his master and tells him that he will have to ignore his orders and take action as he cannot watch on. But Rai says that there is no need as he cannot sense Muzaka's aura anymore, probably as he too is severely injured after Rai's attack and won't be able to move. Rai then asks about the children and although relieved to hear that they are fine, he coughs more blood. Frankenstein desperately calls for his master as Rai groans in pain and admits that he is finding his situation difficult, as he looks up at the sky, breathing heavily. Category:Chapters